matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Know Your Enemy (Episode 5.2)
// Transmission Log Entered Aquatium Everyone has been on the edge waiting to here the latest from the Effectuator and how to rescue Niobe. There has been more sightings of the Anome followers in the Downtown district, therefore I have been patrolling that area more often, ready for anything. Not too long Tyndall was on call again, more updates and more help to be provided to the Effectuator. Tyndall: Warrior, the Effectuator has asked to speak with you again. Perhaps this is related to the continued attacks by Anome's soldiers on his network hubs. Operator: He's in there. I don't want to talk about it. I made my way to the meeting point, and my good buddy the Effectuator was there. The Effectuator: Hey there, pal o' mine! I had a brainstorm about something to help us out with this Niobe thing, and I immediately thought of you! I'm still getting interference in trying to search for her signal across the network, see? But I've noticed that the code profile of this interference is similar to the icky code that comes dripping out of the eyeballs of Anome's goons--who I might add are still hitting my network hubs like pinatas. What's that tell you? Huh? Huh? '''The Effectuator:' Okay, okay; I know it may be nothing. But just in case, I want you to go scan some of them up close and personal. I'm sending my scanning-equipped pal Ether here with you. Take good care of him, okay?'' Operator: Great, so now we have to baby-sit a dire lupine. The Effectuator: Bon voyage! have a good time with Ether! Aquatium I don't know whats worse, that he thinks about me or I have to take this dog for a walk with me. However we must do this for Zion, and if thats what it takes to get to the end of this, then so be it. Now all I needed was a bone and start shouting fetch. Tyndall: Warrior, im sending you the coordinates of a recent sighting of Anome's fighters, near another of the Effectuator's network hubs. You'll have to lead the dire lupine to a computer in the area, then leave him there while you eliminate the hostiles. Aquatium I followed the co-ordinates given and it was an old office block. There will be hostiles, get the dog to do his work on the computer while I kill the enemy, sounds good. All was quiet at first, in fact the computer itself was un-attended, I instructed the lupine to get to work, and at that moment the Anome followers came out, I had to act fast. Several bullets later, they were down and the computer work done. Ether": Hrr... Link activated. Transmitting.... Unlimit Reactor: Anome says to take this place down, and you're going down with it! Aquatium They weren't easy to kill, they were juiced up. However task was complete. Ether: Transmission complete. I've got nothing more to do with you, human. Aquatium Not having to walk him about was fine by me, however there was another I had to take to another location. Tyndall got updated and the next set of co-ordinates were given. Tyndall: You've got another endangered network hub to check out, Warrior. Lead this lupine to a computer once you get inside. Aquatium Another quiet apartment building. Waiting in the lift with a lupine, not the best way to walk into a mission, quite a rare thing too... thankfully. Aquatium Anomes followers didnt wait for us to reach the computer this time, they attacked as soon as they seen us, the lupine looked scared. I took care of them while the lupine accessed the computer..... again. Unlimit Reactor: We're takin' over! Aquatium If you say so, infact tell it to my bedlams! Ate: I'm activating the data link now. Prrrroceed.... Ate: I'm activating the data link now. Prrrroceed.... Computer: >pipturn 9872.4911.778932:10034 pish/****** Searching for host... Handshake... Accepted! Data connection transmitting. >_ Aquatium The task was done, hopefully this was enough for the Effectuator to carry on. Tyndall was updated and instructed me to meet with the Effectuator right away. I got to the location and he was there, all of him in many instances, and I thought one in the same room was too many... The Effectuator - 1st Istance: The corrupt code coming from Anome's walking dynamos is the same code signature I'm finding when trying to trace Niobe! The Effectuator - 2nd Instance: The results are in! It must be the vials! The Effectuator - 3rd Instance: He used the same stuff to juice up his goons that he did to partition Niobe off into a separate construct! All I have to do now is trace this code corruption across the network... Hmmm... Aquatium I hope you know what your doing, and I hope your right. If so we are now getting closer to tracing and getting to Niobe. Lets act fast, time even though has slowed down for her is still of the essense. I made my way back out into Downtown to resume my monitoring of the area, each day seems a little different, good or bad I don't yet know. Though I will never stop, we will get Niobe out, soon. *Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2 Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.2) Category:Episode 5.2 Missions